Angels' Tears
by Bri Yami-neko
Summary: May be a tear-jerker, depending on how sensitive you are. How Kento and Cye met.


The usual disclaimer, the Ronins are not mine, don't sue, blah blah blah. Anyway, this is just a little story I thought up; it's kind of weird, but oh well. Oh, this takes place BEFORE the series. So don't get confused, 'kay?  
  
  
Angels' Tears  
  
  
  
  
Cye stood over the raging sea. He gave a small, dry laugh. 'It looks like I feel.' He thought to himself. As he stared at the crashing waves, a light sea breeze blew and ruffled his brown hair. He shook his head gently, wondering what it was that had gone so wrong. He thought about his life, why it had taken a horrible turn. His 'friends' had all abandoned him.  
  
  
"That's it Cye! We can't take it anymore! Either you get your priorities straight, or we're gone!" Miako yelled at him, staring deep into his sea blue eyes.  
"I…. I can't. I don't know anymore. I just need some help." Cye looked to one of his best friends with pleading eyes.  
Miako's own brown eyes showed true regret. "Cye… I want to. You know I do. But… you're making this too difficult for me. I'm sorry." With that, he walked out of the room.  
Cye turned to his other best friend. "Noniko, please. I… I don't want to lose you two. You're my only friends. Please."  
"I truly am sorry, Cye." she said. "This is just too much for us to handle. If you ever figure this out, look us up." Leaning over, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before following Miako out. A single tear shone on her cheek a she left.  
  
  
Cye very slowly trudged home that night. 'What am I going to do without them?' he asked himself. He opened the door to his house and ran right into his very pissed off mother.  
"Where have you been, young man?" she said, keeping her voice calm.  
'I don't want to deal with this right now.' he thought, then mumbled, "Out."  
"Now, listen to me, Cye Nekko-kai Mouri! You have no right to speak to me like that! What has gotten into you? You used to be so polite and kind. You've changed, and don't think it's for the better!"   
Cye gritted his teeth. "You know what Mother? Neither do I." He turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran as fast as he could go, with one place on his mind. The sea.  
  
  
  
Cye blinked, trying to get the images out of his head. A tear escaped his eye and ran down the side of his face. He brushed it away. 'It doesn't matter now.' He told himself. 'Soon, it will all be over. All of the pain and suffering will be gone.' He looked around; realizing it had started to rain. 'See that?' he thought. 'The angels feel sorry for you. They want you to join them.'  
With one last deep breath, he prepared to jump. Suddenly, an orange Frisbee smacked him in the head, then a little girl with ash-blue hair ran towards him.  
"I'm sorry!" she shouted. "We didn't mean to hit you!"  
"It's okay," Cye said, handing her the Frisbee.  
"Thanks," she smiled. "Who are you?"  
Cye laughed softly. "Nobody important."  
"Don't say that." the girl scolded. "Why would God bother to make someone unimportant?"  
"I don't think God, or anyone else, cares about me anymore." Cye whispered.  
The girl shook her head. "I care about you. Hang on a second, okay? I'll get my big brother."   
She ran over to a young man who had his ash blue hair pulled up by an orange headband. Within seconds, the boy was running over to Cye.  
"Hi, I'm Kento," he said, looking worried. "My sister said you were going to jump."  
Cye looked confused. "Why would you care?"  
"Well, I think life is a very precious thing. No one should just throw it away." Kento said, nodding his head. "Hey, do you want to come play with us?"  
Cye tilted his head quizzically. "You want me to play with you?"  
Kento laughed. "Sure. Come on."  
Cye followed him, a warm glow lighting in his chest for the first time in many years. He knew now that the rain wasn't the angels crying for him. It was them crying their tears for the precious life he had almost wasted.  
  
  
  
Hi! Did you like it? Like I said before, this is just my personal idea of how Cye and Kento met.   
-Bri   



End file.
